A Ripple Through Time
by Princess Seraphina88
Summary: What if there was a reason Sailor Pluto was not allowed to leave the Gates, what if it was for punishment for something she did wrong. You'll just have to wait and see the reason.


Fish swam lazily around a small pond covered in Lily pads, the fish darted into hiding as a shadow passed over their home.

the young girl was dressed in a long silk ivory gown, topped with golden circle upon her bosom.

the girl sighed and sat on the raised wall of the pond, started trailing her fingers through the cool water.

her face shadowed as she watched the fish, giggling as they nibbled on her fingers. The fish darted a way again as drops hit the water, yet it wasn't raining.

The girl pushed her long golden hair behind her ear, and wiped away what appeared to be sweat only to discover she had been crying.

Standing up, she took a deep calming breath and gathered her skirts, storming into the hall startling the guards by the door who smiled at her as she passed.

She stopped outside a wooden door, the guards made no movement to open it for her, 'mother must have a visitor' she thought.

In a puff of air she sat on a nearby chair, waiting for her mother to calm down.

After all she had been through today, she was exhausted. Dozing off, head against the wall.

...,,...

Heels clicked at a fast pace as a figure dressed in a dark colored fuku showed her displeasure.

As she turned her key like staff touched the floor, she continued her pacing, her shadow passing two others in the room.

A silver lady in a long gown, and a crescent moon on her forehead sat on a throne, beside her stood a younger girl dressed similarly only in purple holding a scythe .

The two watched their companion, intrigued by her actions being she usually was calm and collected.

The tall lady with tan skin, dark green long hair turned again, her face drawn in worry, and her knuckles white from the grip on her staff.

"Setsuna , calm down, all this pacing isn't going to help. Stop and tell me what's wrong " said the Queen

"Oh my Queen I fear I have made a very grave error, one that will change our future forever" she said sadly

"You've seen something haven't you?" asked the Queen

"I've changed the future, our princesses life is in danger, and it's all my fault" she said as she spoke tears ran down her face.

"Go and calm down, I need to speak to my daughter, she must make her decision on the future herself" said the Queen.

As she left the Queen and the girl beside her shared a glance, what could have possibly happened...

*#*"+"+#*-*"*"".*!."*!."*!."+!.#+!.#+!.-*/.#/-/,/*-

As the doors snapped shut, the young girl was startled awake. She now had to face her mother's wrath for her disrespectful behavior earlier.

EARLIER-

"My dearest daughter your sixteenth birthday approaches, as well as your debutante ball. You will be expected to dance with all single males and at the end of the night we will announce your engagement " the queen explained.

"What! What engagement, I don't even have a suitor" she complained.

"Your father and I arranged a treaty between the Earth and the Moon, and this will be from your marriage to their son" she explained further.

Tears were now running down the girls face, "How could you mother." she then ran out the door.

Rubbing her temples 'well that didn't go as planned'she thought sighing.

A knock, and the doors opened, spotting who itwas a smile graced her features.

"Oh, Saturn, Pluto's what 'she wrong? " she asked.

Saturn came and stood beside her queen and Pluto's started pacing.

PRESENT-

Taking a deep breath she entered the room and bowed to her mother.

"Serenity, I know this is hard to accept...

She then interrupted "I'm sorry mother for my earlier behavior " she said bowing in apology.

The Queen was shocked she hadnt expected her to take it so well, for she remembered when. told of her betrothal she hadn't taken it so well. Her little hime was growing up to fast.

"You will meet him three days from now when he arrives for the ball, you are to say nothing to him in regards to the betrothal as of yet, there are still some arrangements to make " she said

She was confused by this, a frown marring her features, 'didn't this guy know, why can't he know' she thought, so many things rushed through her head with these thoughts.

Leaving the room she went to find her Senshi, oh she had a lot to discuss with them.

A/N: Well guys what do you think? please bear with my typing been using a tablet for my stories. hope you enjoyed so far:)


End file.
